l'ange de mes nuits
by sweetsueno
Summary: Moi, Sirius Black, tombeur de ces dames et dragueur hors pair, je suis tombé amoureux. Qui aurait imaginé... dirait James! Mais voilà, il y a comme un léger problème...Résumé fait par floreole


La voyant la, allongé tel un ange déchu on aurait cru qu'elle dormait, resplendissante a jamais. Mais vite on aurait remarqué sa pâleur presque mortelle car non elle n'était pas morte en tous pas encore. Comment était ce arrivé ? Je la savais malade mais elle paraissait bien ces temps ci.

Quand je l'épiais, je voyais ces sourire si éclatant qui faisait fondre mon cœur mais moi seul pouvait lire dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Ses yeux d'ébènes qui en disaient tant de malheur vécu, tant de tristesse refoulé. Je voulais la protéger, la chérir mais elle ne le saura peut être jamais là où elle est suspendu entre la vie et la mort. Il fait nuit déjà et toujours pas de signe de vie, j'attends encore toujours. Je lui prends la main et je la regarde, à sa vue une chanson me vient à l'esprit

**_Will i fall again into dismay?_**

**_Will I be ashamed of crying?_**

**_And I know it's never been the way that I described_**

**_But I'm afraid of trying_**

**_Cause you're the one who makes e all excited_**

**_She keeps me begging for more_**

**_She the one who deems me uninvited_**

**_Now it s over_**

**_Never leave me and don't disseve me _**

**_I'll keep on crawling my friend_**

**_Never tease me, don't leave me here_**

**_It's all the same in the end_**

Je continuais plus fort je sentais les larmes couler mais je m en foutais je sais qu'un Black ne pleure jamais mais je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps déjà.

**_Now i find that I'm weaker fare_**

**_That I'm ashamed of lying_**

**_And I know things never feel the way that right inside_**

**_And I'm afraid of dying…_**

J'allais entamer le refrain quand tout à coup je sentis une main sur mon visage, je relevais la tête et c'est là que j'aperçu ces beau yeux qui me scrutait dans l'ombre et de ses doigt si fin elle essuya mes larmes qui sillonnait encore mon visage. Elle était enfin réveillée comme un automate je la serrait dans mes bras comme pour être sur que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais non ce n'était pas un rêve elle était bel et bien là. Sans plus tarder, j'allais chercher Pomfresh, elle était étonné de me voir hors de mon dortoir à cet heure ci mais quand je lui expliquais que sa malade c'étais réveillé elle rappliqua à son chevet. Elle examina sa patiente puis sourit, elle se tourna vers moi

- Elle va bien je pense qu'elle n aura pas de séquelle suite à son coma.

Elle lui donna une potion de sommeil et me dissuada de rester à son chevet, non sans protester je regagnais mon dortoir le cœur léger.

C'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner, et cela faisait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas revu. Certes elle est réveillé mais je n'ai aucune excuse de me trouver à son chevet je ne suis ni son ami et loin d'être son petit ami .Donc je restais là à guetter les moindres paroles prononcé à son sujet et c'est durant l'une de mes longues séances « d'écoutage » que je sus que ma dulcinée reviendrais bientôt parmi nous et ce pas plus tard que demain ( James : dulcinée tu connais ce mot toi / Sirius : la ferme ! c' est moi qui raconte. Bon je disais ah oui…)

J'allais la revoir son visage si tendre, ses cheveux noirs éclatant qui lui encadrent joliment le visage oui enfin j'allais la voir et cette fois je ne me contenterais pas de la regarder !

Il faisait nuit noir et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir, sans doute l'excitation de revoir ma chérie. Je décide alors de descendre m'installer près du foyer de la salle commune. J'étais confortablement installé dans un fauteuil au fond où personne ne pouvait me voir si quelqu'un lui venait à l'idée de se promener.

Et c'est là que tapis dans l'ombre, je la vis descendant les escaliers. Elle était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit beige qui lui arrivait au genou le tout affublé d'une fine robe de chambre un peu plus longue, elle marchait pied nu et à chaque pas elle en frissonnait. Elle marcha ainsi jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre et s'arrêta, elle était si belle là tranquille à contempler les étoiles le clair de lune lui effleurant tendrement le visage, elle frissonna encore une fois et s'entoura de ses bras comme pour se réchauffer.

Sans crier garre, je me suis levé je l'ai soulevé puis je l'ai reposé à terre avec seul différence elle était plus sur la dalle froide mais bel et bien sur mes pieds. Quand elle se retourna pour me dévisager elle me vit je lui souris et elle y répondit sincèrement je sentais mon cœur battre 100km/h. J'étais bien la, elle callé contre mon torse mes bras emprisonnant sa taille les étoiles veillant sur nous, c'est ainsi qu'on passa une soirée de rêves ensemble se réjouissant chacun de la présence de l autre.

On se quitta alors que l'aube pointait

- Bonjour fit-elle avant de me quitter.

C'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait

- Bonjour Eléonore fis-je.

Le lendemain dans le dortoir des maraudeurs.

- Siriuuuuuus… réveille toi tu vas encore être en retard.

- Non ! James veut pas fis je d' une voix d'enfant.

- Allez ou tu vas rater le petit déjeuner.

A l'énoncé du petit déjeuner tout mes sens était en éveil pas pour les raison habituel qui est me goinfrer. Mais qui dit petit déjeuner dit grande salle qui dit grande salle dit Éléonore c'est sa première journée de reprise.

En un bond j'étais prêt, je dévalais les escaliers à grande vitesse à risque de me rompre le coup.

Tel un boulet de canon j'arrivais à la porte de la Grande salle aussitôt je pris une autre démarche plus féline digne du mec le plus branché et sexy de l'école (J'ai une réputation à maintenir comme même) je m'installais à ma place habituel, James et Remus me rejoignirent je me demande où traine Peter c'est temps ci, peut importe reprenant. Je disais, je commençais à mordre dans un croissant suivi des gémissements étouffés de la populace féminine de poudlard.

- Ce qu'il peut etre sexy en mangeant fit une Poufsouffle de 4 ème année.

Chose qui m'arracha un sourire (Non je ne suis pas crâneur loin de là), et toujours avec mon air indifférent je balayais la table du regard, pour finalement s'arrêter sur une certaine brune.

Elle était au bout de la table coincé entre une blonde habillé façon Barbie et une brune avec un décolleté plus que profond, je me demande ce encore ce qu'elle peut bien leur trouver à ses sois disant amis, elles trainent avec elle juste pour pouvoir rafler leur moyenne en fin d'année pathétique ! Elles continuaient à papoter entre elles non sans remarquer l'air ennuyé de leur compagne ni son teint de plus en plus pâle. Enragé par tant de manque de tact je me suis levé pour me diriger vers elles.

- Salut Eléonore, au fait je voulais te demander de m'expliquer un truc en potion ça serait sympa !

Non mais je suis vraiment con elle a passé pas mal de temps à l'infirmerie et a rater pas mal de cours et je lui demande de me faire un rattrapage non mais je suis stupide. Comme si je n'avais rien dit de con je lui fis un sourire se disant charmeur et à ma grande surprise elle y répondit en ajoutant même.

- Oui bien sur ! sur le champ si tu n'es pas occupé il reste 30 minutes avant le cours.

- Non je ne suis pas occupé maintenant me convient parfaitement répondis-je.

Puis se tournant vers ses amies, elle ajouta.

- Bon je vous laisse les filles, Tiffany tu me raconteras plus tard quel rouge à lèvres il faut absolument avoir pour aller avec ta tenue de chez Harold fit elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de les saluer elle m'entraina hors de la Grande salle, à peine avait on franchit le seuil qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras.

- Merci, merci tu viens de me sauver la vie.

- De rien, je me demandais pourquoi tu trainais avec elles.

- Je me demande aussi, au fait tu es qui ?

- Eh ? fis-je étonné.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant ou plutôt je crois.

- Comment ça ?

- Ah tu ne sais pas ? Et bien, comme toute l'école le sait j'étais dans le coma pendant un bout de temps et depuis que je suis réveillé, j'arrive plus vraiment à me rappeler de quelques détails.

- Comme quoi ?

- Plein de choses, comme qu'est ce que j'ai fait la veille ou encore je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu auparavant.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien ces dernières paroles m'avait choqué, elle ne se rappelait ni de moi à son chevet durant ces longues nuit sans sommeil ni même d'avoir passé la moitié de la nuit dans mes bras !

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole enfin je dis avec un sourire.

- Moi c'est Sirius, Sirius Black !


End file.
